


You Don't Have to Walk Alone

by HaizKendrickSnow



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Multi, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaizKendrickSnow/pseuds/HaizKendrickSnow
Summary: In which Trini gets kicked out of her home after - somewhat - coming out to her parents.She packs a duffle and decides to make the med bay in the ranger's ship her new home.She convinces Zordon and Alpha 5 not to tell the other rangers.But she eventually gets found out by Jason a week later.Jason ends up helping Trini in her current situation; finding somewhere to live and figuring herself out - as well as her feeling for Kimberly





	1. Pink Slips

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction! Fair warning, I'm pretty new to this and I have not a clue about AO3 formatting. 
> 
> Also, updates will be a little slow the next couple weeks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's mom catches her with Kimberly, twice.

The first thing that comes to Trini's mind is _pink slip_.

 

* * *

 

_It was the whole reason her family was brought to Angel Grove a little over a year ago:_

_It had only been 6 month since moving into the new town. Trini remembers feeling somewhat settled into her - at the time - new home; she even unpacked a few boxes because she felt it might actually be permanent this time. She remembers her parents being ecstatic at how well their new working situations were treating them. They especially loved the town; they lived in a community with friendly neighbors and dozens of kids. Trini believed it was enough to finally keep her family grounded._

_But unfortunately, she was wrong._

_It was a Saturday evening. Trini was working on some homework in her room when she heard her dad come in through the front door. Normally she wouldn't have noticed, but the front door had been slammed shut causing a rattling to echo through the whole household. Immediately, Trini discarded her homework and pressed her ear against the wood of her bedroom door. Her mom sounded panicked her dad sounded upset._

_Her mind wandered to her brothers - Mateo and Alex - just briefly. She was glad they had gone off with friends for the day, because she feared the yelling would upset them._

_Through their trepidation and expletives, Trini remembered hearing her father say he had been fired and her mother saying that they couldn't afford the house without his income._

_She pulled herself away from the door with a sigh before grabbing the folded up boxes she had left in her closet, just in case they'd be moving again._

_There was no shock when her parents later announced they'd be moving again at the dinner table that night._

 

* * *

 

Now it's the reason Trini is being kicked out of her own home:

It had been two months since defeating Rita; the putty attacks had since died down and the Rangers were only handling any crime issues in Angel Grove - the occasional robbery or break-in was easy for the five to handle. So they slowly got back to their teenage lives, only this time with each other in it. They had their weekly training sessions every Monday, Wednesday and Sunday evenings and their weekly meet-up at Saturday detention (Trini and Zack had to found a genius way to get in - don't ask). They even had their bi-weekly movie nights at the Cranston household every Friday night.

Occasionally, they'd spend some time with each other - apart from the group. Jason and Billy - with the occasional appearance from Zack - would always be doing something to fix Jason's truck, Zack and Trini would occasionally hang out at Zack's train car or with Zack's mother playing chess, and of course Trini and Kimberly spent a lot of time doing their biology homework and sharing a few donuts at Krispy Kreme - as soon as it was rebuilt after Rita's and Goldar's attack.

That was Trini's pink slip;

She and Kimberly were sitting outside of the Krispy Kreme working on their biology project - all the tables inside were taken since there was a fresh batch glazed donuts coming out. They were engaged in another fight over the last piece of their shared donut; Trini had won - getting it on her fork this time. She took a small bite of it, saving enough for Kimberly before pointing her fork toward the other girl and offering it to her. Kimberly leaned forward and happily ate it, just before grabbing the edge of Trini's beanie and pulling it over her eyes.

Trini whined, having trouble pulling it back up; Kimberly thought it was cute. She eventually fixed it for Trini, causing the smaller girl's cheeks to blush - Kimberly's Ranger color - profusely at how close Kimberly had gotten to her.

Unfortunately, Trini had failed to notice that her mother had watched the whole scene unfold. The woman was early for meeting one of her co-workers for coffee at the cafe across the street. She was waiting in her car when she saw Trini's yellow beanie from the corner of her eye. The June saw how her daughter was interacting with the girl in pink sitting across from her - Trini never told her about any friends. Even if she had, the girl in pink looked like she was more than just Trini's friend.

June kept it to herself for a few days, not believing what she saw. Until she saw the same thing happen only a few days later. She remembered Trini mumbling about studying with a friend after school that morning, so she followed her daughter right back to the donut shop. The two of them in the same position as before, this time it was the girl in pink offering the sugary treat to Trini.

She brought it up at the dinner table that night and Trini froze in her seat. Trini was good at hiding everything from her parents, but in the heat of the moment, she let her guard down with Kimberly sitting in front of her.

"Who is she Trinidad?!" June demanded for her daughter's answer. She slammed her fist against the table and Trini and her younger brothers flinched slightly - unfortunately they were getting used to it.

Trini failed to answer, just looking away from her mother's discriminating glare. She knew that anything she would've said wouldn't have mattered to her mom. It seemed that she'd already made her assumption about who Kimberly was to Trini. Her mother always made assumptions about Trini's hidden life.

Her mother's face fell with disappointment and her father just looked at Trini blankly - almost as if her chair was empty and her father was looking right through her. "We raised you better than this. We raised you right! We've given you everything and this is what you do in return?!" Her mother's voice raised a decibel, and Trini's heart pounded even faster in her chest.

The ranger's eyes shut tightly and she gripped so harshly at the edge of her seat she felt the wood splintering under her finger tips. Never had Trini ever feared her mother but the tone in her voice was making Trini anxious.

"Get out." Her mother said coldly and lowly, scooting her chair back harshly before practically stomping to the kitchen.

Trini's chest tightened and she bit the inside of her cheek so harshly she tasted the metallic of her own blood on her tongue. She trying her hardest not to cry in front of her little brothers; despite being one for little words, Trini was always thought of by her little brothers as the strongest person in the world. Picking herself up, Trini quickly went up to her room; barely keeping her composure as she climbed up the creaky steps.

" _Don't cry...not a single tear_ " Trini chanted in her head repeatedly as she packed her things up.

It was only when she was nearly done packing a duffle - when she heard Mateo and Alex yelling about going to see her as her father was keeping them from going up to her room - that Trini felt the hot tears cascading down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away before slipping on her jacket and beanie; she slung her backpack and duffle over her shoulder before climbing out of her bedroom window and scaling down the side of her house.

 

* * *

 

An hour and a half later, Trini found herself in the Ranger's ship. She managed to avoid the questions from Alpha 5 and Zordon and take refuge in the med bay (It was really just little room, with a small cot and a little first aid kit under it - Billy and Kimberly were still working on it). Physically and emotionally exhausted, Trini laid back on the cot and closed her eyes.

Tomorrow was Sunday, and that meant there'd be training in the afternoon. She only hoped that none of the rangers would need something in med bay, and see Trini's new living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally Trimberly trash, they're such a good pairing and the Krispy Kreme scene was everything.
> 
> And if anyone is willing to beta read lmk - i also don't know how you'd let me know so this should be interesting


	2. Red light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *cue protective Jason
> 
> *Alpha 5 and Zordon are still ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I go off on tangents every few times so just let me know if you think I veer off topic too much.
> 
> The response to my first chapter was amazing! Thanks to everyone who read, left kudos and comments!
> 
> I tried to write a little bit more for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

It was definitely tough, but Trini had managed to pull it off for an entire week, without any of her fellow rangers finding out about her displacement. She was able to go to school - having taken her morning showers in the girl's locker room everyday an hour before the first bell rung -, eat, sleep, go to training and even to the rangers' Friday movie night at Billy's house without being suspected of anything. It was after the Saturday detention that followed movie night, when Jason had gotten suspicious.

Jason offered to give her a ride home after he and his dad dropped off Billy, since they were going towards the direction of her house to pick up his little sister from ballet. Trini went rigid for only a second before giving boy the excuse that she was going to wait for her dad to come get her. Jason could see right through his fellow ranger, he saw the panic and hesitation in her eyes and besides - no one ever picked Trini up from detention.

He played it off like it was nothing, telling Trini he'd see her tomorrow at practice before walking over to his dad's truck where Billy was already waiting in. The two gave the ex-football player a look after having looked at Trini. Jason shook his head at them before throwing his backpack in back seat with Billy, then climbing into the front seat.

Trini sat on the bench just next to the steps leading to the front doors of Angel Grove High. She made herself looked occupied as she watched the Scott's truck pull out of the parking lot. When she could no longer see the bright red, she picked up her backpack and started walking the other direction, towards the mine.

\----------

After an hour of walking, Trini found herself back at the cliff, looking over the water portal leading to the ship. For some reason, her heart was hammering loudly in anticipation. She wasn't exactly sure why; she and the rangers have made this jump several times before. It shouldn't have made her feel any different this time.

She took in a sharp breath before tightening up the straps of her backpack so that it wouldn't bother her as she swam through the portal. Carrying a fully loaded duffel bag, while swimming down the portal had to be the most difficult thing she's done thus far. Being a superhero seemed to be easy at that point. And plus, she was doing it with a heavy heart and a busy mind.

She makes it through the portal with ease, getting better and better at swimming with baggage. Walking into the ship, she hears Alpha 5 and Zordon talking about who knows what. Trini thinks it's about her, but as she nears closer their voices get clearer, they're talking about how the rangers are progressing as a team.

Alpha 5 greets the ranger - Trini waving her hand back in reply - before asking her if she's willing to get her vitals analyzed. She questions what for and Alpha gives the reply that it's for testing that the ships system is fully functioning. Being that she believes she perfectly healthy, she agrees and steps onto her platform and stands patiently as Alpha and the ship does their work.

Trini hears Alpha hum thoughtfully after a few minutes, making the girl nervous. "I'm sensing elevated heart rates..." Alpha 5 tells Zordon; that doesn't make Trini feel any better. Despite that, Alpha 5 let's Trini go along, telling that she'll eventually hear what was found later. Before leaving, she gets Alpha to set up the pit for some non-suit training. Zordon and Alpha aren't too fond to hear her request, as they usually like for the rangers to practice in their suits. But Trini was dead set training without hers.

Mostly because she was having trouble morphing. She could pull it off during training with the rest of the rangers, but just barely. Jason had even caught the panic in her eyes when she had a bit of trouble morphing before she and Kim's training session.

Alpha 5 stood back, watching Trini fight the putties. He sensed that Trini's mind definitely wasn't focused on actually training to fight putties; it was muscle memory that was controlled her fighting, letting Trini's mind wander. After the first few rounds, Alpha let Trini train unsupervised; he knew she would come around when - and if - she really needed.

Jason's mom - with a little displeasure and objection from Jason's dad - allowed him to borrow her car for a couple of hours, along with making him promise he's come back before midnight. Normally she'd be more skeptical, but she was convinced that Jason wouldn't be doing anything reckless at the mention of helping his friend, Trini. Jason's mom was better at understanding Jason regarding anything and everything - besides football. He was more open to his mom about his personal life than he was to his dad. Somehow the older Scott would find a way to revert everything back to his football career - or now so, his non-existent one.

He opened up to his mother about how he was feeling post-football team termination, the new friends he's made: Kimberly, Zack, Billy and Trini - of course he left out that part where they broke into the Angel Grove mine, found crazy out-of-this-world coins that made them superheroes and pretty much saved them from dying after getting hit by a train - and practically everything he thinks about them and their lives that excites and worries him.

Trini was a recent topic of their talks.

He prefaces that she doesn't have the greatest relationship with her parents; they hardly understand her nor give her the opportunity to be understood. Then mentions how poorly she would be treated by the kids at school because she wasn't much for words and considered an outsider. To calm his mother's worries, he mentions how since becoming friends and the small girl's growth of confidence has made the bullying die down a little; Jason also looks out for her when he gets the chance.

He's noticed that lately Trini hasn't been acting much like herself - or at least herself after becoming a power ranger. She's more hesitant, like she's planning her next step a thousand steps ahead of when she takes it. She's also been quieter, seemingly trying to make herself invisible. And Trini was having trouble morphing (he of course didn't mention this to his mom). The only explanation for that was that Trini was disconnecting herself from the team - or experiencing a disconnection for whatever reason.

At first, he thought that she may be having trouble sleeping again, that the nightmares and paranoia about Rita had returned, but what Jason was feeling now was much different than what he was feeling when Trini was having sleeping issues. Besides, he knew Kimberly made period checks on the girl's sleeping habits; every so often she'd perch onto the tree outside of Trini's house look into the girl's room to make sure she was sleeping sound. She also made a few extra ones if she believed she was having nightmares again. Trini wasn't aware that this was happening; Jason and Kimberly understood how Trini wasn't exactly used to being looked out for, so they kept it to themselves.

But Jason was still worried.

Trini didn't even seem to have the energy to snap witty remarks back at Zack. And that was saying a lot because Trini never held back whenever Zack would tease her or try to be a smartass.

So now, Jason was on his way to the other end of Angel Grove to see if he can figure out what was going on with Little Yellow.

\----------

Jason decided upon not using the front door. If Trini's parents were the ones to answer it, he knew he wouldn't have given a good reason for his appearance this late at night - at least not one where he didn't bring up the fact that he and Trini were super heroes.

Instead, he decided to pull a Kimberly and go up the tree to peer into Trini's bedroom window. He sat at the very edge of the tree branch right in front of Trini's window; looking in he saw no sign of Trini. Her room was still only half repaired from Rita's attacks and there was evidence that someone had been rifling through her things. In the corner of the room Jason could barely make out the crack of an open closet door; it was fairly empty saved for the unused hangers hanging on the rack.

It was a flashing red light.

Jason knew this wasn't a good sign.

Quickly he left Trini's house and sped his way over to the mine.

\----------

Trini had been fighting putties for nearly an hour. Alpha checked on her at least every 10 minutes, trying to tell her she should stop or at the very least take a rest from fighting. However, the ranger would always make an excuse to keep training - much to Alpha's protest.

Much like Trini's mind, her appearance was a mess. Her clothes were tattered; the flimsy yellow t-shit practically ripping at the seams and the already ripped jeans ripped even more to the point where they may just become shorts. The braid in her hair were now almost completely undone. Her body glistened with sweat. In some spots, she was covered with the loose sand that came up when she moved around dodging putty attacks and in other spots were deep purple bruises.

All Trini thought about was her family.

Why couldn't her mother just love with without condition?

Why didn't her father step in when she was being demanded out? He was always more patient with Trini, so the action - or rather lack of - was strange.

Why couldn't he let her brothers at least say goodbye to her?

Every thought that was upsetting her was translated into an attack against the putties. With each punch, she brought out her frustration. With each kick, she tried to forget everything that as wrong with her.

She was mid putty attack when she saw a splash of water rain down beside her, coming from the portal above. Trini turned her head to see who had appeared; the momentary distraction was enough to get her tackled by a putty and slammed into the wall of the pit. Much like when Zack nearly maimed himself and the rest of the rangers by using his zord without a suit, Trini sustained a small gash on the side of her forehead. She groaned loudly, and winced at the touch of the open flesh.

Upon opening her eyes, she saw the putties go down into piles of rubble, and disheveled Jason coming towards her.

"Trini what are you doing here? And what do you think you're doing fighting without your suit?" Trini noted that he wasn't upset with her, he was much more concerned - even anxious to see her in her current state. Jason carefully helped her off the ground; he pulled his - still soaked - flannel of himself and pressed it against Trini's bleeding forehead, making sure not to put too much pressure that it hurts her.

"C'mon we gotta get you cleaned up."

Trini is more alert now; if Jason brings her into the med bay then he'll see everything and her cover is blown.

"Jason, I'm fine." She tried to convince the boy. Jason definitely wasn't having it.

Not even trying to tell Trini again, Jason throws the flannel over Trini's head and scoops her up into his arms. He carries her bridal style into the ship with ease. Trini most tired herself out and wasn't putting up much of a fight she thought she was.

"Jason put me down! I'm fine!" She grumbles, still trying - and failing - to get out of Jason's hold.

They catch Alpha's and Zordon's attention, but all they do is acknowledge that Jason is present.

Jason arrives in the med bay, setting Trini down onto the small cot before going to reach for the first aid kit.

Trini knows the charade is up now. There was no way Jason wouldn't see her bags lying under the makeshift bed. She watches with defeat as Jason's eyebrows furrow; what he grabbed definitely wasn't the handle of the first aid kit. He pulls the foreign object out from under the cot revealing Trini's duffle bag.

Jason's eyes widen in shock and he hoped what he feared had happened, wasn't actually happening.

"Trini, what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you see how I'm trying to reference the title of the chapter into the story and relate it to another ranger?
> 
> *hint* *hint* that you'll be getting chapters focusing on each of the other ranger's interactions with Trini during all this.
> 
> I'm v excited to get more into the development of Trini and Jason's relation as well as Trimberly.
> 
> Side note: What did you guys think of the little bit about Jason and his mom?


	3. Red Light Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Jason plays doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy with final exams but it's finally summer!!!

**_Previously:_ **

_Jason arrives in the med bay, setting Trini down onto the small cot before going to reach for the first aid kit._

_Trini knows the charade is up now. There was no way Jason wouldn't see her bags lying under the makeshift bed. She watches with defeat as Jason's eyebrows furrow; what he grabbed definitely wasn't the handle of the first aid kit. He pulls the foreign object out from under the cot revealing Trini's duffle bag._

_Jason's eyes widen in shock and he hoped what he feared had happened, wasn't actually happening._

_"Trini, what's going on?"_

 

* * *

 

The events of this past week comes back in war flashbacks. Trini feels that she's experiencing everything again; beginning from the Krispy Kreme study sessions with Kimberly - where Trini pictures her mother watching them from across the street in her car - and ending from just a few minutes ago where she's fighting training putties. Too occupied by her own thoughts, Trini fails to notice that she's hyperventilating, unwanted tears are once again streaming down her face, and had gripped the metal bar of the cot so tightly that it's dented under her finger tips.

"Woah, Trini. Hey hey hey!" Jason panics, gripping firmly onto the girl's shoulders and giving her a little shake. This is just barely enough to snap Trini out of her trance. She sees Jason's panic stricken eyes staring directly into her and she realizes where she is again. Trini feels them again - the tears. She hates them, they make her feel incredibly weak.

Pulling her self out of Jason's grasp, Trini quickly wipes away her tears.

Jason looked at Trini carefully. From the few months he's known her, he'd only ever seen Trini cry once. That was when Rita had killed Billy. Trini never cried, at least not around the rest of the group. Whatever was going on with Trini must be serious.

"Trini, tell me what's going on. Please" Jason pleaded softly.

It was no secret that Jason cared a lot for his fellow rangers. Ever since Billy had practically died because of Rita, Jason feared any of his friends getting hurt.

Billy was reckless; not a reckless as Zack but reckless enough that Jason worried about him and his experiments. They've all had their fair share of injuries, but Billy did have a track record of using explosives to blow things up. Though the rangers did have super human attributes, they weren't indestructible. Billy was probably the most prone to getting hurt; and Jason wouldn't know what he'd do if he saw Billy in the same state Rita left him again.

Zack - After the night at the campfire where the boy shared about his mothers illness, Jason payed closer attention to the boy. Though on the outside he gave off the vibe that he was care-free, on the inside - Jason knew - Zack was thinking about a lot of things, his mother more importantly. _"If she goes - when she goes,"_ Zack wouldn't have any family left. That scared Jason, so he made it known that Zack had family in the rangers and in the Scotts. Jason checked up on Zack's well being periodically and even made sure he and his mother were eating. Though Zack constantly told Jason he didn't have to help because the boy could take care of his mother himself, he thought it was nice whenever Jason randomly came over to bring food for him and his mom (especially because Mrs. Scott's cooking was the best).

Kimberly had those days, where she still questioned whether she was a good person or not - whether she belonged to be a power ranger. Jason knew that whenever Kimberly missed a training day, she was thinking about what she done to Amanda and Ty. Kimberly wouldn't show face because she couldn't morph, just like how they were having trouble morphing the first time. _"I wanted to die,"_ Jason was afraid Kimberly would think about it again.

Jason was just as worried for Trini as he was as all of the other rangers.

Trini absolutely hated it; the way Jason was looking at her that is. It made her feel vulnerable; and it definitely didn't help that she felt like she was the weakest ranger after Rita's surprise visit to her bedroom. Why wouldn't Rita have gone after her? She knew Trini was the weakest of the five; she was weak enough that Rita thought she'd betray the rest of the rangers just to have her own life spared. Rita knew Trini would fall into her trap and tell the rangers her plan; she lead the whole team right to her.

"Trini...just talk to me." Jason practically begged for anything from Trini's mind to make itself present now. The small girl shook her head; it wasn't something she was ready to talk about and just because Jason had caught her out didn't mean she was going to tell him what's going on.

"What'd they do?" Jason pushed on, he was going to at least try to get some explanation tonight. "What'd they say to you, Trini?"

"Jason stop, please." She really didn't wanna revisit that conversation again. And Jason heard that in her voice; the girl was exhausting - and not to forget, injured - and pushing her for an answer wasn't going to help either of them. He was gonna leave the matter alone, at least for tonight.

"We won't talk about it tonight then-"

"Good." Trini let out a sigh or relief.

"But-"

"Jason!" Trini whined, and Jason couldn't help but smile because Trini's pout looked adorable; it reminded him of when his little sister Pearl pouted whenever she wanted to watch a movie while it was Jason's turn to be in control of the TV remote.

"We're gonna talk about it later Trini-" Trini groaned in protest "-when you're ready that is." Jason added, making Trini a little less upset.

"But for now, we're gonna get that fixed-" The boy points to the still bleeding wound on Trini's forehead "-and then we're going home."

Jason brings his attention back to Trini's wound. Upon opening the first aid kit he sees, a bottle of disinfectant, cotton balls, medical tape, gauze, bandaids and a few other things he has no idea what they are. The bandaids are sponge bob squarepants themed as per Zack and Billy's request. But, the gauze is a faint pink as per Kimberly's request - she was the only one who usually treated injuries so she saw it was only fitting the gauze be in her color.

"I'm definitely not as great as Kimberly when it comes to playing doctor and all-" Jason laughs as he rifles through first aid kit "-but I've had my fair share of injuries when I played football and I think I'm qualified enough to fix your booboo, Trin."

Trini is slightly confused when Jason mentions going home. He definitely didn't mean that he was taking her back to her own home. If he did, he would've said "and then we're both going home" or "and then I'm taking you home."

"Uhm Jason, I can't really go home..."

"I know-" Jason swipes across Trini's forehead with a cotton ball - the alcohol stings and when Trini flinches, Jason steadies her with a hand on her shoulder. He continues cleaning the blood with laser focus - much to Trini's protest.

"You're staying at my house." Jason said simply.

"Jason I-"

Jason shushed Trini by placing some of the pink gauze on her injury. Trini winced feeling the pressure of Jason's finger tips on the gash, but the feeling went as fast as it came. Jason secured the gauze with some medical tape before placing the first aid kit back under the cot.

He then grabbed Trini's duffle bag and swung her back pack over his shoulder. "Ready?" The boy asked looking at a confused Trini.

"Jason, I'm fine here..." She replied unconvincingly.

Jason shook his head before he started to walk away - Trini's belongings still in his possession "Meet you up there." He called over his shoulder.

Trini stayed seated, expecting Jason to come back when he hears she doesn't follow. She counts thirty-seconds in her head before she hears a splash echo through the ship.

"Seriously?" She mumbles when she realized Jason wasn't joking. Trini had no choice but to follow after.

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Trini found herself in the passenger seat of Jason's car - Mrs. Scott's car - with Jason's jacket draped over her and with the heater cranked all the way up.

Jason wasn't going to ask, and Trini wouldn't admit it but she was cold. He noticed her shivering when they made their silent walk to the car together, so as soon as Trini got in Jason turned the heat on and gave the girl his jacket.

 

* * *

 

"Jason?" Mrs. Scott called out when she heard the front door open. It was forty-five minutes past midnight so she stayed up to see when he'd be home. She made her way to the front entrance to see Jason hanging up his mom's car keys and a girl small enough to look like she was getting eaten by Jason's jacket standing next to him.

"I know it's passed midnight but I was looking for Trini and-" Jason rushed out when he finally noticed his mom.

"It's okay Jason...You must be Trini?" She asked the girl in yellow. The bandages on her forehead don't go unnoticed, but Mrs. Scott doesn't mention it because Trini already looks uncomfortable.

"I-yeah. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Scott." Trini is quiet, hesitant, Mrs. Scott observes. She moves her attention away from Trini when she sees the girl's fingers fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Is it okay if Trini stays with us?" Jason asks, and his mom finally notices the bags in his hands. She doesn't hesitate to say yes, remembering everything Jason has told her about Trini.

"Of course, let me just go fix up the guest room." Before Mrs. Scott turns away, Trini speaks up.

"I don't want to be a bother Mrs. Scott. I can sleep on the couch." She looks towards the living room, the couch already looks inviting because Trini is exhausted.

"Nonsense Trini, you're not a bother. Besides, that couch isn't as comfortable as you think...Jason, why don't you get Trini something to eat while I take these up to the guest room."

Jason nods, handing over Trini's bags. His mother doesn't question why the straps of bother bags are damp, she figures if it's something she should worry about Jason would tell her.

"You like grilled cheese?" Jason gives Trini a look and she nods in response.

"It's your lucky day, it's the only thing I'm capable of cooking."

Trini laughs and follows Jason into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

A quiet fifteen minutes goes by before Jason sets up a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches on the table between them. He gets them some apple juice before telling Trini to have at it.

"Jason?" Trini says softly as the two of them are halfway through the plate of sandwiches. 

"Yeah?" He responds after having a sip of his drink.

"Thank you."  Trini smiles softly and Jason does the same.

"Any time Trini."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter is going to be about my son: Billy. Any idea how that might play out?
> 
> Let me know what you think so far and see you guys for the next update!
> 
> I also have a tumblr now: follow me there itstrimberlyshart.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I am totally Trimberly trash, they're such a good pairing and the Krispy Kreme scene was everything.
> 
> And if anyone is willing to beta read lmk - i also don't know how you'd let me know so this should be interesting


End file.
